This R25 application - the eCapacity Development & Growth in the ASPIRE Network (eC.ASPIRE) - is being submitted in response to PAR-13-107 (Global Health Research and Research Training eCapacity Initiative) from the Fogarty International Center (FIC), proposes to develop and build eCapacity (hereafter donated as eC) in the context of the Asia-Pacific International Research and Education (ASPIRE) Network, a consortium that is being built as an outgrowth of the NCD-LIFESPAN D43, China-Rochester Suicide Research Training Program (CRSR; D43 TW009101). ASPIRE is a collaborative effort initiated by the Departments of Psychiatry from the University of Rochester, the University of Melbourne (Australia), the University of Oslo (Norway), and the WHO Western Region Office (WHO WPRO), involving 11 Asia-Pacific nations, including 6 LMICs* ((Cambodia*, Lao PDR*, Vietnam*, Myanmar*, Philippines*, Mongolia*, as well as China and Hong Kong SAR, Thailand, Indonesia, Brunei). eC.ASPIRE will focus on two elements of information and communication technology (ICT) - social epidemiology as explored through Internet-based social media and mobile health (mHealth) using technology-augmented methods to enhance mental health integration into primary care settings, women's health services, and related community activities. Aims include: (1) Year 1 - development of a core curriculum for presentation during an intensive, 6-week Summer Research Institute (SRI) and training of future ICT regional experts, who are based at institutions committed to global health initiatives; (2) Years 2 & 3 - training ASPIRE LMIC Scholars in ICT-facilitated research; (3) Years 1-3 - conducting pilot research projects; (4) Years 1-3 - evaluate the impact of the eC.ASPIRE training; and (5) YYear 3 - assess the systematic use and dissemination of eC.ASPIRE-derived tools, skills, and findings.